As illustrated in FIG. 6, a shield connector which connects a composite cable having a plurality of single shield wires to a shield connector is known (Patent Literature 1).
In FIG. 6, an electrical shield wire 10 is configured such that in a connecting portion to a shield connector 11, a sheath portion 18 and a shield foil 21 are removed to expose each of a plurality of single shield wires 20, and furthermore, the conductor of each of the single shield wires 20 is exposed and then connected to a crimp portion 22 of male terminals 12. Each of the male terminals 12 is accommodated in an inner housing 13, and the top portions of the male terminals 12 are inserted into a front holder 14.
The inner housing 13 and the front holder 14, which have been incorporated into one piece, are wrapped in a shield portion 23 of a shield shell 15 and then covered with a shell cover 16. Then, a barrel portion 19 of the shield shell 15 is fixedly crimped to the sheath portion 18 at an end of the electrical shield wire 10. After the shield shell 15 is fixedly swaged to the electrical shield wire 10, then the shield shell 15 is fixedly inserted into an outer housing 17.